


The Sealed Flames

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Consequences, Dying Will Flames, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Freedom, Gen, Italian Mafia, Panic Attacks, Parental Reborn, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, overprotective Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: When Reborn comes to tutor Sawada Tsunayuuki, he expected her to be like Dino. What he didn't know was that he would have to become something akin to a parent!The AU where sealing flames had more consequences than expected.Warnings: Fem!Tsuna, neglectful!family and parental!Reborn.





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

**WARNING(S):**  Iemitsu!bashing, depressing!thoughts, flame!sealing, parental!reborn, slight nana!bashing

**NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_  -  _'Thinking'_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

_Cold_

_Why is_ _it_ _so cold?_

_What's wrong_ _with_ _me? Where did the_ _warmth_ _go?_

_..._ _they_ _did_ _something_ _. Her father and his boss - they did_ _something_ _..._

_They took it away! They took my_ _warmth_ _away!_

_Give it back, give it_ _back_ _!_

_._  
  
_._

_._

_Please, give it back.... my_ _warmth_ _, give it_ _back_ _!_

* * *

_Why?_

_What_ _did_ _I_ _do_ _?_ _Why_ _did they take it away?_

_Why_ _doesn't_ _anyone notices?!_ _Mother_ _! Why?! Why_ _don't_ _you notice?!_

_Help me.._ _Someone_ _help me!_

* * *

_9 years.... 9 years of no warmth..._

_Why hasn't anyone noticed yet?_

_I_ _don't_ _know what it feels like anymore... ne, someone please help..._

_I'm_ _drowning..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a new fic that I'm working on. I literally had this idea at 12 in the night and had to jot it down until 2 am.

What do you guys think?

More reviews = more motivation!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for an enthusiastic beta reader, who wouldn't mind giving me their opinions and conversing with me on how to improve this fic.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**WARNING(S):** Iemitsu!bashing, depressing!thoughts, flame!sealing, parental!reborn, slight nana!bashing

 **NOTES:** "Japanese" - _"Italian"_ \- _Thinking_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

Clumsy, awkward, no-good, useless, shy, coward.

Those were the words used to describe Sawada Tsunayuuki, the sole daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

She was known as 'Dame-Tsuna' throughout Namimori; everyone having heard of the infamous brunette. Tripping over air, below average marks, stuttering like an idiot (or the lack of speech now), being afraid of a _chihuahua;_ tales about the brunette spread like wildfire.

She was often used as examples - of someone to not become and would frequently be bullied, who never stood up for herself.

Now though, as Reborn observed her from afar, he noticed how she was everything the reports had made her out as but something was clearly amiss.

How could her mother ignore the telltale signs of abuse and chalk it up to her clumsiness? How could people only avert their eyes, not bothering to help the brunette who was being bullied in front of them?

_How could anyone miss the signs of anxiety and depression?_

Aversion to interaction, always listless, trouble concentrating, looking nervous, restless or tense, appetite loss, seemingly suffocating under social problems. These were all signs - important signs - that no one noticed or were ignored deliberately.

~~(He didn't which one was better)~~

_I would need to get a doctor to do a proper mental health evaluation,_ Reborn mused with a dark look on his face.

He may know a lot of things but even he wouldn't be able to figure out all the problems. He was a tutor - a _hitman_ for God's sake, not a doctor!

He glared at the files in his tiny hands before ripping them apart ferociously. They weren't incorrect but were missing so much _important_ information that it was ridiculous.

He admits when he first read the file and saw Tsunayuuki, the first word that popped up in Reborn's head was _pathetic_. But when he noticed _how_ the teen lived, he suddenly understood why. The child had just given up and now it was left up to him to fix her up.

~~(He wasn't even sure if he could fix some things.)~~

A 14 year old child shouldn't have to worry about being in the presence of others. They shouldn't have to look at the one approaching them with a look of pure adulterated horror, as though she would be killed (Though considering the situation, Reborn wouldn't be surprised to find some... _nasty_ things. The line had long since been crossed). They shouldn't look so resigned to the fact that _nobody_ would help.

And they definitely shouldn't have a defeated look in their eyes that looked oh-so-close to _empty_.

Reborn sighed for another time as he observed of how his student was the subject to the class' ire and scrunity.

It was time to introduce himself.

* * *

Tsunayuuki felt... _blank_. She has been for the past 5 years, when she finally realized that she could never escape the vicious cycle of bullying - of letting people down and that any attempts made otherwise were fruitless.

Her world was simply monochromatic; a black and white picture painted just for her to live.

Tsunayuuki wondered if she should be worried or concerned but oddly felt apathetic. Apathetic to what would become of her life. Apathetic to her future.

~~(Besides, nobody was hoping anything from her, so why should she?)~~

Even the pain she felt had been muted down and now merely feels it as a discomfort. Tsunayuuki thought it was fine; that it was _normal_. After all, years and years of being bullied would do that to anybody, so it shouldn't matter, right?

Ever since her _warmth_ was taken away, she became empty, living like a doll.

Her _warmth_ that would keep her safe, that would never let her feel the cold. The _warmth_ that would make her feel welcome, make her feel like herself was gone; taken away.

Taken away thanks to her father and his boss. She couldn't remember what had happened back then, but remembered waking up feeling _cold_. Feeling stripped off of everything; never feeling right in her own body.

Funnily enough, ever since her _warmth_ was taken away, she could no longer concentrate. Not on walking, the teachers, nothing. Not even on the very tiny voice in the back of her head (is it even there now?) that would warn her of the bullies or anything dangerous.

Now she wondered, what was the point of even living this monotonous life?

* * *

"Oi Sawada, where's the money?"

Tsunayuuki wondered for the umpteenth time what people gained from bullying her? She listened to them, right? They told her to be quiet, so she stopped talking. They told her to listen to them, so she did. They told her she deserved this treatment, so she believed it.

What else are they looking from her?

"I asked you a question!" one of her bullies exclaimed angrily. She was looking at her feet ~~(because she didn't deserve to look anyone in the eyes)~~ as she shuffled minutely, attempting to catch up to the situation. She couldn't concentrate properly, not ever since her _warmthcomfycalm_ was taken away, but today was worse. She could only feel the numbness and the fog taking over her thinking, like having cotton in her head. She couldn't even recognize herself, was she even in her own body?

Why was acting like this wasn't happening to her but to someone else?

While this wasn't anything new happening to her - it happens almost everyday - but it was the first time she couldn't get out of it. And she _loathed_ it - loathed her inability to get over this little thing. Loathed herself for even living when she knew she could just get away from all of this. Loathed herself for not having the courage to take that _one step that would just free he-_

"Are you even listening to me?" She felt a dull pain rise through her spine, as she was slammed in the tree behind her, and she knew that later, when she came out of this.. this trance, that she would feel the pain.

But for now... she couldn't. Maybe.. it was for the best?

Maybe, she should just live her life in this daze, so that she just doesn't have to feel like shrivelling up and dying. So that she doesn't have to worry about those words that would constantly etch deeper and _deeper into her conscience_.

She understood, now, that no matter what happened, there wouldn't be a day where she wouldn't feel pain. That's why, isn't it better to live like this? Like you're floating in and out and just can't _breathe?_

If this had been happening 5 years ago, she would have cried for help. But, she had long since given up on them. Nobody cared, nobody cares and nobody _will_ care.

She was on her own.

"Damn you b****! Pay attention!" A hand raised and formed a fist.

In the back of her mind, she wondered, how much it would hurt. Maybe it wouldn't, maybe this time - they will finally just end this pointless bullying _permanently_.

" **Herbivores** , for disrupting the peace and bullying a student in Namimori, I'll bite you to death!"

Tsunayuuki slid on her legs as she stared blankly at the sudden appearance of the Namimori Prefect. She couldn't compute what was happening - why was she saved? Was she even saved?

Tsunayuuki knew that this wasn't right - that she shouldn't be sitting there and thinking these things. She should be thanking the raven head.. because at least _somebody_ had come to her rescue and had _helped_ her but she squashed down that sudden hope, because _it was only a one time thing._

This honestly _scared_ her... someone suddenly helping her, she means. She doesn't wants to be saved - not anymore. They would always come back, would always make her life difficult, would always somehow blame it on her.

And it would _hurt_. Would hurt so much that she wouldn't be able to walk, to think. She'd be left lying there like a _doll_.

Maybe once upon a time, it wouldn't be odd to find the Demon Prefect, Hibari Kyoya, biting the bullies to death. It was well-known that the prefect was very protective of Namimori and anything or anybody that tried to bring trouble was always 'bitten to death.' As such, her tormentors had learned to bully her when the prefect isn't in the vicinity or was out of town.

After all, the infamous Hibari Kyouya could only be at so many places at once.

As it is, no-one would even bother to complain and once they realized that even her mother didn't notice or care, they continued this endless cycle of torment.

_Why didn't her mother care? whywhywhy? What had she done to deserve this?_

"Go to the infirmary, herbivore," she blinked at the sudden clear focus the sharp voice brought.

_Why was she able to breath around the prefect? whywhywhy? she wasn't allowed to-wasn't allowedto-_

"Herbivore," and _that_ order brought her back from falling in the trance again. Made her aware to the pain she was feeling from the various injuries she had gotten in the day. Brought her to the reality of seeing the prefect look over her and that her bullies were twitching weakly in the corner.

 _They look barely alive,_ the thought filtered through her mind unbidden, before the same numbness took over her again. Listlessly, she looked at the prefect's chin and for a moment, there was silence between the two of them.

"Infirmary, herbivore," Hibari said, but Tsunayuuki couldn't detect any impatience, only.. _patience_.

And why he so patient? Why wasn't he biting her to death? Hibari Kyoya was _not_ patient, he would _always_ bit _everyone_ to death and doesn't lets herbivores go to the infirmary. Instead, they went straight to the hospital!

But, he _told_ her to go the infirmary without biting her to death!

 _...Does she look that beat up?_ she wondered as she mindlessly patted herself - was that really her hands? They were trembling so much - to see if anything was out of the ordinary. _Bruises, somewhat loose bandages, slightly ruffled hair from being pulled around, crinkled uniform from being pushed down the stairs, possibly a slight bruise on her face from being punched earlier in the morning... Nope, everything is the same._

So why was let off scot-free and was told to go to the infirmary?

She heard the prefect huff in.. _amusement?_ before turning around to leave when she noticed a weird glint in his eyes, which confused the brunette. Because it wasn't pity, sympathy, hatred or anything but something else.

Something she couldn't quite place or even if she did, couldn't understand why.

(In the future, when asked, Kusakabe Tetsuya would smile lightly, before explaining that Kyoya was mad at _himself_. Because he failed to protect a Namimori student being hurt by her peers, and no matter how many times he bit them to death, they always went back to their habits.)

* * *

Somebody helped her today. Hibari Kyoya, the bloodthirsty prefect, for some reason, helped her. Protected her against the bullies.

And that confused her.

Why would he care? She was Dame-Tsuna, she was used to it. It's not like this was new; people gossiped and everyone knew what was happening.

So why would he care?

_...maybe the bullies were too loud? Mhm, that had to be it. But... why didn't he bite me to death?_

(Kyoya had taken one look at the confused expression over something as simple as kindness and raged. He would beat up all the bullies he could find and would vow to never _ever_ let someone break _anybody_ like this. And if the herbi- no the _little animal's_ bullies were stuck in the hospital for a couple of days... well nobody could blame him.)

 _I should thank him,_ she thought because if there was one thing Nana had taught her, it was to be polite. And even if he bit the bullies to death for his own gain, she was still spared for lunch, so she had to be polite.

_But what should I thank him with?_

**Clank...**

Her head was hit by something. Looking down at the fallen object, it was a can.

"Haha Dame-Tsuna, you're still here?" Mochida Kensuke asked mockingly, as he came from behind her.

_When had the school ended?_

"Of course she is sempai, she's like a _doll_ , just waiting for us to 'play' with her," Bully # 2 said, as he pushed the brunette on the ground.

She proceeded to open her mouth, to deny that sentence but before she could say anything, Bully #3 asked, "Are you trying to speak Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ew, I bet she sounds annoying. And besides, who's going to listen to her? If anything, it's better that she doesn't speaks much either," Bully #2 said happily

"She doesn't deserves to be heard. Besides, I'm sure just listening to her would be revolting. I really wonder why she wasn't born a mute," Mochida questioned with a sneer, the others laughing along.

During this whole confrontation, no-one bothered to come up and help. Some were laughing in, as though agreeing. Others merely ignoring them, like she doesn't deserves to be acknowledged.

It was exactly this reason why she stopped speaking to others. Absolutely nobody wanted to listen.

There were times where she still spoke (less than occasionally) but it was only because she wanted to prove the other person wrong - especially when they claimed she couldn't speak - which always got her into more trouble.

...Why was she living? What was motivating her?

Was it because of her friends? No, she never had any and possibly never will. After all, who would want to be friends with Dame-Tsuna?

Was it because of her father? No, the man was never here and was quite possibly dead. Besides, it was his fault that her _warmth_ was taken away and she would _never_ forgive him or his boss for that.

(If anything, her mother's words of "he became a star!" didn't quite help her believing the man was alive.)

Was it because of her mother? No, she never noticed she was being bullied and felt a tinge of resentment for that. Yes, she was kind but she never to bothered to ask, just stuck in those _delusions_ , waiting for a man that was probably dead.

Then why was she even alive?

At first, it was because she didn't want to give her tormentors the satisfaction. That was her way of fighting against the bullies and everyone else who thought she would give up.

But now, she was beginning to question it. Was it really worth it? To fight against something when you know you are going to win?

She looked at the bullies in front of her and the bystanders who were laughing along with them.

Surely, death would be a better choice than this miserable life, would it not?

* * *

Reborn worried over the lack of concern the mother showed for her child.

There wasn't a day that passed by that Tsunayuuki wouldn't have injuries and each time she came back home with them, her mother would just sigh (and was that disappointment he could hear?) and say, "Honestly Tsu-chan, you are so clumsy."

No question of 'are you okay?' or 'who did this to you?' Just directly blamed her clumsiness, which definitely wouldn't have been the cause of the _hand print_ on her wrist.

 _This has to change_ , Reborn thought grimly.

Currently, he was waiting in Tsunayuuki's too clean of a room for the teen to wake up. He had knocked out the brunette in front of her mother, who showed no shock or concern, and now he was honestly thinking of moving the child into a different - a more responsive household.

"Nngh," he heard Tsuna - because Tsunayuuki was a mouthful - moan and woke up looking groggy.

"Ciaossu," Reborn hadn't seen anybody respond as fast as Tsuna had. She was up in a second and her alarmed eyes immediately landed on him (never meeting his eyes but close enough).

_Hmm, so she can pinpoint the location of my voice that quickly? Interesting._

She opened her mouth as if to say something before thinking otherwise and only stared at him in confusion. She looked around as if taking in her surroundings and he could tell that she was surprised that she was in her room.

Her eyes landed back on the baby tutor's chin.. who was also staring at her and she could feel her panic rise.

Who was the baby? Where did he come from? What did he want from her? She could tell he was stronger than her - considering he did knock her out, so just _what did he want? and oh god she was trappedconfinedimprisoned and why can't she breat-_

"Tsunayuuki," the unknown but firm voice broke her out of her panic. Her frightened eyes met the baby's in terror and for a second, they were the only two people in the world.

"Breathe," the baby said and did some exaggerated breathing for her to follow. "Follow my breathing pattern."

If it was her mother, she would have followed but she didn't know this baby. She didn't know what he wanted from her and if he was even _safe-_

"I will not hurt you or your mother," he once again spoke, as though understanding her jumbled thoughts. "I swear this on my life."

Her panicked eyes was fixated on the onyx eyes ~~(and why hadn't the baby hurt her yet? She wasn't allowed to look in anyone's eyes!)~~ and could feel herself calm down a bit. Not completely, but enough to focus back in reality.

"Good, now follow me. Breathe in and breathe out," the fedora wearing baby said and exaggerated his motions. She followed in suit, not knowing why, but instinctively following.

"Are you okay now?" he asked and Tsunayuuki could only stare bewilderingly at the infant. Why would he care if she was fine now?

"Tsuna, are you okay now?" the shortened version of her name startled her. People usually called her 'Dame-Tsuna,' never Tsuna.

Staring at the baby, she figured that he was _expecting_ an answer to his question. Not wanting to anger the powerful infant, she quickly nodded.

She could hear him huff in _disbelief?_ but didn't persist in that line of question.

"Alright then, do you remember who I am?" he asked and Tsunayuuki could only blink in confusion. He had introduced himself before? When?

She looked around for something to write with because she will not - _could_ not - speak with a stranger.

"Here," the infant said as he held out a pen and book for her. Blinking in confusion, she tentatively took the offered objects and began writing.

[No] She wrote and showed it to the viewer.

"My name's Reborn, your tutor," was she just imagining it or was there a hint of concern in the baby's voice?

She cocked her head to the side in clear display of puzzlement. Tutor for what?

"But I am not just a tutor," he continued as though hearing her unspoken question. "I am here to teach you to be a mafia boss."

She froze at that and wondered if the baby was delusional - just like her mother.

"I am not making this up," he corrected sharply and she unintentionally tensed the voice. She quickly closed her eyes and hunched her shoulders, waiting for a hit ~~(because she was always hit for accusing somebody).~~

When she felt nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and peered at the baby. Why didn't the infant hit her?

Rather than bringing her reaction up, the tutor - Reborn - questioned something else, "You panicked when you first saw me. Why was that?"

Blinking (she seems to be doing that a lot), she wrote [I felt trapped and helpless. Couldn't escape.]

"But I am a baby," he pointed out before the hitman blinked in surprise at the next words

[A strong baby; capable of knocking me out.]

Reborn could feel his lips curl down in displeasure and even more so, when he saw the child flinching at the emotion.

He really wanted to whisk the brunette away to a better environment.

* * *

Reborn stared at the sleeping brunette.

Their first meeting hadn't been how he was expecting it to be. She had a _panic attack_ because she felt _trapped and helpless_ because of a _baby._

The 14 year old didn't even speak, only wrote which was even more worrisome. Her lack of remembrance of who he was - which he was sure he introduced himself before knocking the wide-eyed brunette - wasn't helping at all.

Nor was how she expected him to _hit_ her for thinking he was making it up. To others, it would be downright ridiculous and would laugh at his face for even saying it. But the moment he corrected her, she froze and resigned herself.

As though, she was forced to accept whatever the other was saying for and about her.

 _It explains her self-esteem and confidence though,_ he thought. _It also explains why she had that lost and resigned look, people probably expected and told her that no-one would help her._

She even accepted her heritage and the position of the Vongola Decimo with nary a sound.

It was as though she were a doll. A lifeless doll that would move as people expected her to.

_I had hoped that she would be like Dino, someone easy to handle... but no, I got an emotionally and socially stunted girl._

He knew that she had a lot to say but not a word was spoken. Instead, she had resigned herself to being ignored and that he wouldn't listen to her questions, which he would have ignored it for now to explain later but realizes he couldn't really do that with her right now.

Damn it, he would have to actually respond to the brunette's question, if, no _when_ she questions him.

Something else bothered the hitman because there was undoubtedly something wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. However, he knew it had something to do with her flames or, more precisely, the lack of it.

_Perhaps, she doesn't have any resolve yet? Considering how she's living, it wouldn't be surprising. Hmm, I'll have to use the Dying Will Bullet then._

But even _that_ argument seemed weak to himself. Something was wrong and it had something with the way Tsunayuuki went about her day. It felt... _colorless_ , for a lack of better word.

What put the hitman further on edge, was the look in her eyes. They were dead - not those bright orbs he had seen in pictures when she was young. Though, it was understandable considering she was bullied, but that lifeless look only belonged to someone who had just given up. Given up to hope.

...Damn! He would first have to fix the years of damage the bullying did, which seemed to run _deep_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So here's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> The effects of bullying, while drawn a bit from personal life, has been mostly researched. Therefore, there might be things that are incorrect. If so, please feel free to politely correct me. I wouldn't mind.
> 
> Also, please be warned that this will be an angst filled pic before things get better for Tsuna. This is also based on what I think would have been the result of been bullying for a long time, so if you have any concerns, feel free to strike up a convo with me but please do not disrespect me or my ideas. You can give your opinions while being respectful.


End file.
